


Bitácora de Diagnóstico

by Zero (Obsscure)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Banner, Challenge Response, Community: petit_croissant, Dark, Español | Spanish, Fanart, Gen, Manip, Original Fiction, Short Story, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:06:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandra Díaz es testigo de un hecho terrible pero las pruebas señalan algo más que eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitácora de Diagnóstico

**Author's Note:**

> Respuesta al Croissant #10: _Polos Opuestos_ , para la comunidad [petit_croissant](http://petit-croissant.livejournal.com/). El banner incluido fue otorgado por la administración de la comunidad en reconocimiento al relato ganador. (Lo he colocado hasta el final porque es revelador para la trama).

  


13 de marzo de 1997:

Encontramos a una joven identificada con el nombre de Sandra Díaz, de 17 años, en estado catatónico, suponemos que es debido a la crisis post traumática desencadenada por el asesinato de sus progenitores y su hermano menor; hecho ocurrido dentro del domicilio familiar, ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad. Ella fue la única sobreviviente.

 

20 de marzo de 1997:

Aún no hemos logrado obtener testimonio ó confesión, a pesar de que el estado mental de Sandra Díaz ha mejorado; recuperó la movilidad física y ha logrado articular algunas frases coherentes, que nos evidencian que ella está consciente de la muerte de su familia. El fiscal presiona inquisitivamente para que de una manera u otra provoquemos que ella articule las palabras suficientes que determinen su capacidad para llevarla a juicio.

 

15 de abril de 1997:

Todas las pruebas forenses apuntan a que Sandra Díaz es la autora intelectual y física del asesinato, sin embargo la falta de lucidez, a excepción por los brillantes momentos que presenta esporádicamente, forman un diagnóstico desfavorecedor. De una u otra manera parece que el destino de la muchacha es permanecer indefinidamente encerrada, en un hospital o en prisión.

 

30 de abril de 1997:

Sandra Díaz, habló.

—Yo maté... los maté —Sandra se observa un instante sus manos con horror—. Pero no fui yo quien lo planeó. —dice con miedo exacerbado.

Sus movimientos cohibidos, la mirada desviada y la forma de cubrirse con sus brazos, el llanto silencioso, el temblor intermitente de su cuerpo, Demuestran una personalidad depresiva, ansiosa con posibles intentos suicidas, provocados probablemente por traumas infantiles.

—Puedes hablar sin miedo conmigo. —digo con tacto.

 

10 de mayo de 1997:

Sandra me habla de Ximena, la autora intelectual del crimen. Su mejor amiga, a suponerse. Trato de contactarla y al final acordamos una entrevista. Hablo con ella por separado, sin embargo es imposible evitar el careo con Sandra, pues al final ésta la ha delatado.

A primera vista Ximena es el polo opuesto de Sandra: Altiva, exagerada, desinhibida. En lo que Sandra parece empequeñecer e introvertirse, temblar de miedo ante cualquier acusación o señal aparente de sufrir daño, Ximena disfruta con ello: dota de sexualidad y dominación cada uno de sus gestos y sus palabras.

Ximena no es amiga de Sandra, tampoco su amante. Ximena actúa como su dueña, imprimiendo su actuación con ligeros tintes de sadismo y crueldad que doblegan con un pavor infinito a Sandra. Ximena es también esquizofrénica.

Grabo el audio de toda la entrevista.

 

7 de junio de 1997:

La corte decide utilizar las grabaciones como prueba de la condición mental de Sandra, así como para emitir una sentencia mas justa, aunque el fiscal está visiblemente en desacuerdo.

Este es un fragmento de la entrevista:

—El padre de Sandra era un puerco. Abusó de ella siendo una niña. —Cada palabra pronunciada con odio visceral por parte de Ximena.

—Pero su madre, ¿Por qué hubo de morir también? —pregunto.

—Esa prostituta nunca le creyó, al punto de que siguió revolcándose con él como si nada y le dio otro hijo.

—¿Y el niño que mal había cometido para que planeases matarlo también? —interrogo con la voz matizada de objetividad.

—El pequeño bastardo al crecer sería como su padre; hay que cortar de raíz lo que no sirve. —La voz de Ximena, calculadora y fría.

—Yo no quería hacerle daño a él... era un niño bueno conmigo. —La interrupción abrupta de Sandra provoca asco en Ximena.

—Pues de todos modos le quebraste la cabeza sin dudarlo. ¡Y me culpas a MI! que te protegí y te mantuve fuerte todos estos años, ¡Eres una desagradecida!, ¡Yo que te di ideas para acabar con tu martirio!, ¡Yo que soy la única que no te ha traicionado!, ¡YO! Sólo yo te he dado cariño, pequeña zorra. El día que todos te den la espalda y estés muriendo, sólo me tendrás a mi.

—¡Por favor haz que se calle... que se calle .... que se calle... —Sandra se tapona los oídos presionando fuertemente la cabeza con sus manos.

Doy por terminada la sesión.

 

13 de septiembre de 1997:

Sandra no responde bien a la terapia obligada de su dictamen. Dado a la complejidad y profundidad de su trastorno, es casi una seguridad que deberá permanecer recluida en la unidad psiquiátrica. Ximena debe tratarse también, pero desaparece tan pronto como se presenta pese al cuidadoso manejo social que prevengo entre ella y Sandra. En algunas pocas ocasiones se da una vuelta por aquí, pero es difícil someter su conducta a un enfoque positivo.

Sandra es depresiva, mientras Ximena es maníaca. Los dos polos opuestos de una misma enfermedad y más grave aún... de una misma persona.

Patología de Sandra Díaz: Bipolaridad, esquizofrenia, alucinaciones, trastorno de personalidad múltiple.

Intentaremos la aplicación simultánea de fármacos antipsicóticos nuevos con terapias cognitivas-conductuales mucho más severas, para purgar a Ximena del sistema de Sandra.

  


~▣~


End file.
